Cloth toys for all ages from infants to adults have been manufactured and patented. These toys are typically distinguished from one another by the objects they represent, for example teddy bears, stuffed animals, various vegetable, dolls representing any number of characters fictitious or real.
There exist dual character dolls which have been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,292 discloses a dual character doll, the front presenting one character and the back presenting another, which has a fastening means for joining a second similar dual character doll at or near the hands. By joining two or more dolls together groups of dolls representing a family or an associated group may be formed, e.g. doctor/nurse, mother/father, boy/girl, grandmother/grandfather, fireman/policeman.
Other patents which disclose dual faced dolls include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,068, 1,289,715, and 1,099,208.
A convertible stuffed toy disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,665 can present either of two manifestations by flipping a shell cover over one end or the other. The toy is comprised of two soft generally round head members, each head member having a face portion and a neck portion. The two head members are joined at the neck portion with the face portions disposed toward opposite directions and the reversible shell fabric connected to these members at the neck juncture. The sheell fabric can be flipped over one head or the other to present either of the two manifestations.